Ultrasound is the leading imaging modality in cardiology, with emerging clinical applications for myocardial perfusion assessment using contrast agents. While its potential market is estimated at billions of dollars, the current performance of contrast echo imaging is limited in many patients. Our patented new methodology for image processing enhances contrast echo studies by quantifying the different statistical properties of echoes emerging from the myocardium versus those from the contrast agent bubbles. Robin's long term commercial objective is to develop, test and commercialize new methodologies for the enhancement of various imaging modalities for clinical applications. By providing automatic enhancement and analysis tools, the reliability and applicability of new imaging methodologies will be enhanced and become available to a larger user-pool. In Phase II we aim to develop the Phase I software prototype into a commercial software package for real-time and off-line enhancement of contrast echo imaging, to conduct beta-site tests and to explore new clinical applications for contrast and non-contrast echocardiography. During Phase III, development of the new applications and integration of the methodology as a standard feature of echo-Doppler systems will be co-ventured with a leading manufacturer of echo-Doppler systems. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: Echo-Doppler is a leading non-invasive imaging modality, with global sales of $2.5 billion. Emerging new market is the contrast echo, with potential sales of hundreds million dollars. Assuming that Robin's software will become a standard feature of echo-Doppler systems and digital review stations, and will be priced at about $5,000, the potential market size is $50 millions for upgrade of installed and $20 millions annually for new sales.